


Flirt

by vix_spes



Series: Fan Flashworks Challenges [64]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Flirting, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10050317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: Galen knows that these feelings of jealousy are irrational but he can't stop them ... he's only human.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slightlytookish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlytookish/gifts).



It was good that Bodhi was making friends amongst the other members of the Rebel Alliance, that was what Galen kept telling himself as he watched his lover cross the hanger laughing and joking with Han Solo. It was the truth, at least for the most part. After all, with the exception of the original Rogue One team and a few pilots that now made up Rogue Squadron, Bodhi was still regarded with some suspicion due to him being a defector. Galen was the same but he had expected it; he deserved it. He may have tried to mitigate the Death Star as much as he possibly could but its creation was still on him; he was far from blameless. Besides, as long as he had Jyn and Bodhi, he was happy; no-one else mattered. Bodhi deserved more, far more and so Galen did his best to curb his somewhat irrational jealousy but, in the end, he was only human and thus flawed.  
  
He had never expected to fall in love again after he had lost Lyra. He had certainly never expected to fall in love with a male cargo pilot who not only worked for the Empire and was scarcely older than Galen’s daughter. Still, a bedraggled Bodhi had walked into Galen’s life in the queue for the servery of all places and he had fallen head over heels for the third time in his life after his deceased wife and his daughter.  
  
Conducting a romantic relationship on Eadu had been far from easy. As well as the fact that Bodhi was only on planet intermittently due to his schedule, they had to keep things a secret for numerous reasons. Not least for the fact that Galen was constantly being watched by Krennic in the hope of finding something else to use as leverage against Galen, to ensure his cooperation. Time and time again, Galen had tried to convince himself that he should break things off, that Bodhi deserved someone better, someone younger, someone not being forced to work for the Empire but each time, Galen had opted to be selfish and not say anything. Each time he had told himself that he loved Bodhi and Bodhi claimed to love him, surely that was enough? Yet, here was the proof that Bodhi could easily find someone younger and better looking, someone better for him than Galen and jealousy was surging through Galen at the man's proximity to Bodhi.  
  
Lando Calrissian.  
  
The former smuggler and governor of Cloud City had arrived to officially join the Alliance just days ago after being part of the mission to rescue Han Solo and, having been in non-stop meetings with the assorted Rebel leaders, was just now being introduced to his new comrades by his former fellow smuggler, Han Solo. Solo, upon his arrival at the Rebel base after the Battle of Yavin, had gravitated towards the team that included Galen’s daughter and lover, immediately taking Bodhi under his wing despite the fact that he seemed to like very few people. Bodhi may not have been a smuggler but he and Han had plenty in common, thanks to the variety of cargo runs in numerous systems that Bodhi had done over the years. Besides, Solo might be younger and more attractive than Galen but he also had a strange dynamic with both Luke Skywalker and the Princess Leia that Galen had yet to decipher but left him fairly certain that he had no reason to be jealous of the handsome younger pilot.  
  
Calrissian, however, was another matter altogether.  
  
Given Solo's new friendship with Bodhi and his history with Calrissian, Galen wasn't surprised that Bodhi was the first person that Calrissian was introduced to. After all, Calrissian had been a smuggler and pilot just like Solo before he had taken control of Cloud City. What he was surprised by - and unimpressed with - was how flirtatious Calrissian was being. Was there really a need for him to stand so close to Bodhi? Galen was far from oblivious to how attractive Bodhi was; Bodhi may be completely unaware of the appraising and appreciative glances he received from a huge assortment of Rebels but Galen wasn’t. Galen was aware of every covetous look sent in Bodhi’s direction but no-one had summoned the courage to approach Bodhi. Until now. Galen clenched his hands so tightly that his nails left marks in his palms and couldn’t suppress the growl that erupted from his throat as, rather than shake hands like any normal person, Calrissian took Bodhi’s hand and raised it to his lips looking up at Bodhi as he murmured something. Galen was too far away to actually hear what was being said or to clearly read lips but he was close enough to see that whatever Calrissian said had Bodhi giggling and tilting his head almost coyly.  
  
Having previously been happy to lurk in the shadows, Galen was moving forward immediately upon seeing Bodhi’s reaction, his insecurity propelling his feet forward. He was positive that he had nothing to worry about, that he had no need to doubt Bodhi’s feelings for him but seeing Bodhi act like that at Calrissian’s actions? Well, it was enough to make even the most secure man have doubts. Particularly when Calrissian stepped even closer at Bodhi’s response, completely invading Bodhi’s personal space.  
  
Galen was somewhat mollified when Bodhi’s expression brightened as Galen came into sight, moving immediately to Bodhi’s side and pressing closer than a mere acquaintance would. The two of them had made no secret of their relationship but neither had they publicised it either. He could feel the confusion radiating off Bodhi but, even so, Bodhi shifted slightly so that he was leaning into Galen rather than moving away. There were still traces of the blush on Bodhi’s cheeks and Galen allowed his face to settle into an impenetrable mask rather than rage as he turned to face Lando Calrissian.  
  
“Galen, this is Lando Calrissian. He’s joining us as a pilot.”  
  
“A General, actually.”  
  
Calrissian’s tone was smug, almost challenging, and Galen bristled in response. Before he could say anything, Bodhi was speaking again.  
  
“Sorry, a general. He’s the original owner of the Falcon before Han got it. Lando, this is Galen Erso. He’s a brilliant scientist … and my partner.”  
  
Recognition flashed across Calrissian’s face at Galen’s name but, to his credit, Calrissian paused for barely a beat before he responded, “then he’s a lucky man. Erso.” Calrissian nodded before turning a charming smile back on Bodhi. “Bodhi, it was a pleasure to meet you. I’m hope I’ll see you around before too long.”  
  
Bidding farewell to Calrissian and Solo, Galen and Bodhi started to make their way back to their rooms. The instant that they were alone, Bodhi whirled around to confront Galen, eyes flashing in his ire.  
  
“What on earth was that back there? Lando was being perfectly charming and you were acting like a grumpy sarlacc.”  
  
“He was being more than charming. He was flirting and you know it.”  
  
“What? Flirting? Lando? With me? Galen, have you been drinking that bottle of Corellian brandy that you think I don’t know about?”  
  
Galen brushed the back of his fingers across Bodhi’s cheekbone. “You honestly have no idea how lovely you are, do you? If you hadn’t introduced me as your partner, then Calrissian would have invited you into his bed tonight, I guarantee it.”  
  
Galen felt his own cheeks flush slightly as he saw enlightenment dawn in Bodhi’s eyes.  
  
“That’s why you appeared out of nowhere; you were watching and you were jealous.” Bodhi rose up onto his tiptoes, winding a hand around the back of Galen’s neck and brushing a soft kiss against Galen’s lips. “I promise you; Lando Calrissian can flirt as much as he wants, try any number of old-fashioned gestures like kissing my hand, but I won’t be interested in him. I’m only interested in you, I love _you._ What do I have to do to convince you?”  
  
Galen’s shoulders relaxed fractionally, the tension starting to leak out of him at Bodhi’s reassurance before a somewhat wolfish grin curved his lips, the smile growing as Bodhi flushed in response. “Oh, I can think of a few things.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/275635.html) or on DW [here](https://vix-spes.dreamwidth.org/266508.html)


End file.
